


And There are Three Feathers on Top, for Crying Out Loud

by Rhyolight



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Feelings, Gen, Prince of Wales Trophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a papyrus fragment from an unknown provenance, we see Jack Zimmerman accepting the Eastern Conference Trophy. Although the style of writing indicates the manuscript comes from the tradition of <em>Jack+BittyTLA</em>, we see none of the traditional companions. But it's so short this isn't surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And There are Three Feathers on Top, for Crying Out Loud

I know when I take this into my hands (Jack said) that most of the world just sees it as a step on the way to Lord Stanley's Cup; even though the Prince of Wales really should rank a mere earl. 

But after that series-- the one that ended tonight, but also the one that ended a couple weeks ago, where one of the nicest guys in this league was injured and faces weeks of rehab and a lot more pain than usual to get back to the level where he can cause all of us in the Eastern Conference a lot of trouble--

And after the weeks that stretch back into months--I'm looking at you , New York, and you, Nashville, where we had to suit up not just our bodies, but our minds and spirits and hearts-- to get to a position where we could even compete for this trophy. 

Yes, the winner of the Prince of Wales Trophy gets to play for the Stanley Cup, and since we're all thirsty we'd all like to get the one you can drink out of. 

But I'd like, tonight, to salute my team for winning this, without saying it's just a step on the way. I am so very proud, so very happy, to pick this up for the whole Falconers organization--and just the logistics of moving a hockey team from place to place, trying to keep them healthy--you really need a organization, we literally could not play at this level without so very many other people behind us who never get near the ice--to show it to our fans, who pay our salaries and warm our hearts and make us remember it's not just our very own game--and thank them for their support; and to the people we love, whether we can show them on the Jumbrotron or not-- I mean, you know Parse can't get Kit Purrson to sign a release--and there are other things the league's not really ready for--for all of these people, and our families and friends who keep us sane-- to them, and to the the teams we beat this past season, this past series, that we all know how much luck is involved, and we're glad to be part of this conference, playing against guys who make us better. 

Thank you. Thank you for caring, for loving us, for being patient with us. And all you fans of teams who didn't have the breaks-- don't give up on them. I know hockey's a business, for some of the people involved. I know some of the management will do things that disappoint you, that make everyone angry and hurt and confused, and they'll still ask you to care about these completely metaphysical things that are teams. We're expensive. As individuals, we're not the longest-lived

But me, and the guys I play with, and the guys I play against, we're grateful for the chance to play the fastest, most beautiful game we know, and we thank all of you for supporting us. And I am so very happy, so very proud, to accept this trophy, for this year, for this moment in time, for being rated the best team among a hell of a lot of excellent teams--thank you.


End file.
